


Lucifer the Scaredy Cat

by Lillithorn



Series: Lilly's Lucifer Promp Fills [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn
Summary: Prompt fromLucifer Promptson Tumblr :DPrompt: Something has flared up Lucifer's fear of rejection. Chloe finds the most effective way to help him is actually by following a leaflet on re-homing scared or neglected cats.This lovely prompt by SueBob99. Thanks!





	Lucifer the Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SueBob99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/gifts).



“Lucifer is having a really hard time with the new apartment. I knew the move would be hard for him, but he’s reacting worse than I expected.” Chloe explained into the mirror.

The reflection of the woman cutting her hair gave a sympathetic look. “Oh, the poor guy!”

“I'm worried. He's barely eating, his sleep is disturbed, and worst of all he's so skittish with me. He pulls away from me. He sometimes flinches at my touch. And he runs away for days.”

“Oh, well we can't have that, now can we,” the hairdresser replied supportively. “Ok, you're all done!”

The hairdresser removed the smock and began sweeping while Chloe gathered her things and made her way to the cashier. After paying she started making her way out.

“Here it is!” She heard  from a back room. The hairdresser emerged walking briskly to catch Chloe. “Wait, dear. I think this will help. One of our regulars left this here for another hairdresser having a similar problem. She’s a fantastic vet. Really knows her stuff.”

Chloe took the pamphlet: _How to Make Your New Cat Part of the Family: A guide for rehoming scared or neglected cats and kittens_. Chloe was confused by the non sequitur. “Thanks, but …”

“No problem dear. I do hope you can help Lucifer feel more comfortable in your new home.” The hairdresser smiled warmly.

Chloe held in the laughter until she got out the door and clear of the storefront windows. It was quite the accomplishment. She put a hand on the brick wall of the neighboring shop and doubled over as laughter exploded from her. Lucifer the cat! Her hairdresser thought she was describing her cat!

Chloe regained her composure and stood up straight. A woman holding a toddler's hand was staring at her with a questioning eye. Chloe answered her question with the straightest face she could. “My boyfriend was just mistaken for an antisocial rescue cat.” Her willpower broke immediately upon finishing the sentence and she doubled over again.

The woman gave a confused look as she continued on her way. The toddler giggled, “cat man!”

Chloe was taken by laughter a few more times as she made her way home. She threw the pamphlet on the coffee table as she plopped down on the couch. She stared at it.

Now that the initial effect of the mix up wore off, it began to seem less absurd. Ever since Chloe and Lucifer moved in together he really had been struggling to adjust. She wasn’t surprised he was pulling away just when they were taking another step forward, but she hoped he had moved past this reaction.

She took a deep breath and reached for the pamphlet. She opened it and read the introductory paragraph while perched on the edge of her couch and hunched over the table.

_If your new cat has had traumatic experiences it will take time for them to adjust. Learning that you and your home is safe, and will continue to be safe, will require a consistently supportive environment. Follow these four steps to create a kitty safe space:_

Chloe skimmed through the packet. After pondering it for a few minutes, she sat back and settled into the couch. She read through the whole pamphlet again carefully and thoughtfully.

After completing her reading she got right to work.

_____

Chloe heard keys in the door. She used all of her self control to stay on the couch and wait.

Lucifer walked in and stopped short. “Something is different. You rearranged the furniture. So soon?”

Chloe smiled from the couch. “Yes, I was inspired to try something new. What do you think?” She gestured around the room.

He walked around the room examining what had changed and then leaned against the wall across from the couch. “I think it looks nice.” As he expanded on his statement he began to relax.

Chloe smiled. It was working.

_Step 1: Create Hideaways._

_Your cat needs spaces to retreat to. Create spaces that allow your cat to feel protected while still able to see the activities in the room. This allows your fearful pet to get used to you and your activities while also feeling separate from any interactions._

Chloe had moved her large coat rack from next to the door to right in the middle of the wall. This created an extra corner that was accessible while not being obvious. The partial cover provided by the rack seemed to be reducing Lucifer’s anxiety. Chloe hoped that the new couch she bought would be as successful.

“And this couch,” he smiled brightly as he sauntered over and curled up into the corner seat of the sectional, which was made up of two pieces that formed a right angle.

“I thought we could use more couch,” Chloe said smoothly as she handed him a blanket from the back of the couch.”

He took it and sunk further into the warmth and safety of a soft corner seat. “Want to watch a movie?” He lifted the blanket in invitation.

She grabbed the remote and joined him.

_Step 2: Let Your Cat Set the Pace_

_Let your frightened friend decide when it’s time for pats and snuggles._

He leaned his head against hers as they watched the movie. She ran her hand through his hair. He leaned into her hand and she scratched his scalp gently. He arched his back slightly. “Mmmhmm,” he answered. She barely managed to suppress her laughter at his purring.

He was doing so well. That reminded her . . .

_Step 3: Reward Progress_

_Your new cat has experienced the failure of negative reinforcement. Shower them with positive reinforcement. Praise them, reward them, spoil them._

"I picked up some wine and chocolate at the farmer’s market this morning."

“Splendid,” he responded with a full smile.

She began to get up to grab it when she was swept off her feet and into his arms.

“We’ll grab it on our way to the bedroom.” He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Definitely an improvement to my plan,” she agreed, and stretched her arm out to grab the treats from the kitchen counter as he carried her by. He was jumping right to step 4 she realized.

_Step 4: Engage in plenty of play_

_Make your new home as fun as possible!_

**Author's Note:**

> I truly had a blast writing this one. Hope you enjoy! As always, I want to hear your thoughts. Comment at will. :D All the best! -Lilly

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PodFic] Lucifer the Scaredy Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224012) by [Lillithorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn)




End file.
